Sleeping Darkly
by Tempest E. Dashon
Summary: The day is coming and time is running out for Professor Snape and Hermione knows it. She only has so much time to try to find a way to save his life before he moves on to the other side. Will she be able to pull him back from the brink? A little one-shot while I am working on my main story! Enjoy!
1. Sleeping Darkly-Part 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictionatics! I know you are all patiently waiting on the next chapter for 'Storm' and I have been working on it. I seem to have gotten distracted with a new show I am watching on Netflix and have been binge watching the episodes...even at work. **

**I started trying to work on my challenge fic and this was just rolling around in my head and needed to come out. So instead, I went ahead and wrote this little one shot of fun. It is just one fun way I decided to save our lovely and sexy Severus Snape. At this time, this story is a one-shot little to do and I have no more planned. That may change in the future but I guess we will see.**

**Any and all Harry Potter references are not my own by belong to the infamous JKR! I hope you all enjoy this little snippet while I work on my other fics.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

Hermione stumbled out of the castle entrance closest to the Great Hall and into the dawning daylight. After the darkness of the night and the flashes of battle, the sun warm on her face was a welcome feeling. A feeling she did not have time to indulge in or even really enjoy. Skittering down the stairs and over the piles of rock and debris, Hermione set off at the fastest run she could muster after such an exhausting night. She had only thing on her mind…Professor Snape.

Passing the bodies of fallen members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters alike, all Hermione could think was how much of a waste all this carnage really was. All this death and destruction for a wizard who had lost his way and his mind a long time ago seemed utterly pointless. Even with the muggle history to show her that prejudice and hate could lead to vast destruction, she still had a hard time wrapping her mind around someone supposedly as brilliant as Tom Riddle would buy into and then propagate such a ridiculous and wasteful mind set. It only proved to her more and more that hate really did bring about blindness and utter stupidity.

Racing out of the court yard, Hermione turned and headed down the hill and across the simmering green grass with her lungs heaving and her heart pounding. Her legs ached from all the fighting and running she had already done all night long and this sprint against time only pulled at her sore muscles until she felt like every inch of her body was lying in a dull fire and all she could think about was the moment she would be allowed to collapse and sleep.

Taking the stairs down the side of the mountain two at a time, her hand gripping the wall firmly to keep from tripping and rolling to her death, she reached the Black Lake and skirted around the edge until she came to the building she had been racing for the entire time…the boathouse. What felt like only a few short minutes has passed since she, Harry, and Ron had been hiding outside the windows as Tom Riddle has ruthlessly attacked and killed what he thought was one of his loyal subjects for the mastery of a wand that was never meant to be his. Keeping her eyes on the shadows of the two most powerful wizards living at the time, Hermione had had to bite into the arm of her jumper to keep from crying out when the Professor was thrown to the wall and then viciously attacked by that thrice damned snake.

Even knowing or believing at the time that he had betrayed them, Hermione could not conceive of her strong and formidable potions Professor ever being taken down by anyone or anything. Up until he had killed Dumbledore and even some nights beyond, Hermione had believed that Professor Snape had always been on their side. Dumbledore had told them so many times that he trusted Severus and with that knowing gleam in his eye, Hermione always felt that was a loaded statement none of them would ever understand…not until now.

Using her self-taught legilimency on Harry, Hermione had seen the memories as he had and pieced the same conclusion together. Professor Snape had not always been on the light side but from the moment Tom Riddle had killed the only woman he ever loved, the supposedly brilliant Dark Lord had lost the loyalty of a great wizard. Now Hermione was going to do all she could to return that love and loyalty by saving his life. No one had really thought about it but Professor Snape was a brilliant potion's master and just plain brilliant. There was no way in her mind he had not planned on being attacked by Riddle and/or that damn snake. As long as it was not an Avada, Hermione believed he would have been ready for all possibilities. Just because they thought they saw him die did not mean he was dead just yet. And so she ran, as fast as her legs would let her and then a little more to try to reach him before it really was too late.

Having arrived at the entrance to the boat house in record time and with Mad Eye's constant vigilance ringing in her head, Hermione entered quietly with her wand at the ready to defend herself and her Professor if need be.

Hermione found the contrast between the beauty of her surroundings and what she knew to have happened here was bone chilling. The water lapped peacefully against the sunken boats the first years would normally ride in and the side of the docking area. The sound was something Hermione had always associated with breezy spring days lazing along a river bank. Now the sound made her think of sailors sinking below the waves as their boat drifted to the sea floor in defeat. The sun shone so very bright through the windows and illuminated the old wood and the beautiful symmetry of the structure, reflecting off the water and causing a perfect replica of the boat house to appear upside down on the surface like it was a glass mirror. Her footsteps echoed in the silent stillness until she came to an abrupt stop at the pool of tacky looking blood that had flowed and then congealed several feet from her Professor's body.

Carefully approaching him, Hermione sank to her knees pulling her beaded bag into her hands. Using her wand, Hermione began to cast every monitoring spell she had learned from Madam Pomfrey to check the Professor's vitals. Everything she did only proved what her eyes were trying to tell her…he really was gone. Digging in her bag, Hermione yanked out a large tomb of healing…dark and light. Flipping quickly through the pages she came to the spell she was looking for. It was one that could detect all fluids, including potions, in a witch or wizard's body.

Careful to do the wand motions perfectly as she recited the words, Hermione watched as a stream of magical vapor began to fill the air above the Professor's chest. Ingredients and words she did not necessarily understand began to form in the vapor, swirling into and out of existence so fast that she was sure she had missed a few. She did catch the main ingredients to Draught of Living Death and viper venom. There also seemed to be some sort of mixture with the viper venom that she did not understand but was pretty sure was the Professor's anti-venom he created several years before.

Flipping through more pages, Hermione began to clean the wound at the Professor's neck and to stitch it up magically. She was not sure how much of the Death Draught he had consumed and she hoped she would be able to pull him back from the effects but in order to ensure he lived, she had to get the wounds closed and his blood lose stopped.

Working for hours on end, physically and magically exhausted Hermione sat back on her heels to look at her Professor. She had not only cleaned and healed the wound to his neck but had cleaned his robes and his hair and had made him presentable again as she knew he would hate to be seen in a state of such disarray. She had levitated him and transfigured a pallet of blankets under his body and a pillow for his head…all in black of course because she would not let him find fault in her bedding choices either. With that thought, Hermione broke into a slightly insane laugh and realized the lack of sleep and the expenditure of magic had finally taken its toll. Thinking to rest her eyes for just a moment, Hermione lay down next to the Professor and curled into herself. Within moments she was fast asleep as the day began to pass on without her knowledge.

* * *

Hermione came awake slowly to the gentle lapping of the Black Lake against the planks of the boat house. For a moment she could not remember how she had gotten here and she was so very comfortable lying on Ronald. Of course she did not remember him every smelling of potion flames or jasper. Cracking open one eye, she was met with midnight black fabric and as her eyes traveled up the clothed body, she jerk up and away as she realized she had somehow rolled over and was cuddling up to her seemingly dead potions Professor.

With a little squeak of fear, Hermione scrambled back from him just waiting on the cutting remarks she was used to receiving from his lips when she did something so utterly Griffindor. Looking up at him again, her brain finally caught up to the rest of her and she remembered that he was under the powerful effects of the Draught of Living Death and that even though she had healed his physical wounds, she had no idea if his magic was damaged or if internally he was injured…nor did she have any idea how to wake him from such a strong potion.

Casting her patronus, Hermione gave it instructions to deliver her message to Harry.

"Harry…I am okay. Fell asleep like a ninny. The situation is not yet fixed. Keep everyone occupied. I will get back to you as soon as I have the answers I seek."

Watching her little otter bounce through the air and then swim away into the night, Hermione realized she had lost a lot of time with her little impromptu nap. Now she was behind on what needed to be done to get Professor Snape up and moving and to a safe location. Until they could prove his innocence, Harry and Hermione had agreed she would hide him away from the rest of the wizarding world.

Getting back to the task at hand, Hermione pulled out her potions book and began to read on the Draught and how to counter the death like sleep and bring her Professor to the land of the living again…or was that awakened? Hermione wasn't sure so deciding not to dwell on something so utterly useless, she read on into the night.

Several books and spells later, Hermione got to her feet in frustrated tears. The longer he stayed under the potions effects the harder it was going to be to bring him back and nothing she had read or tried had yet to work. She did not understand at all. She had done everything right and she knew it! Something else was keeping her magic from working…she just didn't know what!

Leaning against the walls of the boat house and tipping her head back she let the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She hated to fail at anything but this was the moment in her life were her over achieving nature should have served her well and she was failing completely. If she did not find a solution, she was going to lose him forever. All of his sacrifice and care were going to be rewarded with darkness and death instead of light and life. Whether he would accept it or not, he deserved a chance to live a normal life without a dark wizard at his throat and a self-absorbed light wizard at his back. He deserved a chance to make friends and live and maybe even love again and if it killed her she was going to find a way.

Walking back over to him and taking his limp hand in hers, Hermione ran her finger across the back of his hand before turning it over and following the lines in his palm up to his wrist.

"I know you can't hear me Professor and it's probably a good thing that you can't but I am not going to let you just slip away into the void. You deserve a chance to live a life you want and not the crap one the gods handed to you."

Leaning her head down till her forehead touched his chest, Hermione let her tears fall again. She never realized how much she admired or cared for her snarky Professor until she knew he had willingly gone to die to protect her and her friends. It seemed that act of selflessness was enough to erase all her hatred and pain over his cruel remarks throughout the years and she didn't know how to handle not being able to return the favor and save his life now.

"You have to help me Professor. I can hear your voice so clearly berating me about my potion consistency and smell and color. I know that the answer is right here somewhere in these damn books. Please…please give me a hint. If you can hear me at all…please just give me a hint."

Her tears falling harder now, her gasping words seemed to echo all around her as she buried her head further into him robes, gripping the extra fabric in her hands through her plea.

"I find you humans and your capacity to care and to love to be utterly enthralling."

The lyrical voice cause Hermione to cry out in surprise as she jerked herself up off the Professor's body , turning her entire body in a defensive position over him as she pointed her wand at the intruder.

The creature sitting a few feet away on some of the boxes was like nothing she had ever seen before. She was obviously a female with her voluptuous curves encased in a sleek and revealing dress. Hermione wasn't sure but the dress almost looked like it was made of woven Phoenix feathers, the colors shimmering in the moon's glow with a hint of flickering firelight. Her skin looked smooth and silky to the touch but had an odd pattern almost like that of tree bark and shone with a silvery sheen like the moon itself was just under her skin.

Her hair fell in long waves down her front and back in the many shades of a tree's leaves changing colors in the fall. The reds and oranges and yellows were so interwoven that you could not tell what color it had more, though as she tilted her head to the side to glance at Hermione with eyes that swirled from black to deep blue and many colors in between, her hair seemed to take on a darker red the color of drying blood…the same shade as Hermione had knelt in earlier when she had first found the Professor again.

Holding her hands to the side to show she was unarmed, the creature lightly hopped off the boxes, her feet making not one sound as she landed on the wooden floor. Her dress floated around her as if on a silent breeze or like the motion of flames in a fire pit. The back and forth sway held Hermione captive for a moment before she shook her head and stood to keep this new possible enemy in her sight.

"Who are you? What are you and what do you want?" Her voice trembling slightly, Hermione held her ground over her Professor and hoped this moment would not be their last.

"So many questions that have so very many answers. Shall I give you the answers that are the easiest to comprehend then? My name is not important nor would you be able to understand or say it. You may call me…Rayne. As for what I am…you already know that don't you Hermione Granger?"

Looking over her again and digging deeply into her memories, her eyes widen even more as an obscure passage comes to her mind from one of the magical creatures books she had read during her third year.

"You're…you're one of the fae…one of the major bloodline fae if your size and look is anything to go by. And that would make you of either the Seelie or Unseelie fairy court. By everything I read, neither one tends to be a good thing for a human, witch or not, to run into." Her hand shaking as she drops her wand knowing her magic would be useless against the creature now, Hermione steps over Snape and closer to the fae to keep her away from the Professor.

"Then I guess, little Griffindor, it is a good thing you did not run into me but that I came to you isn't it? Tell me…why do you lament so over such a mean and dark wizard? I can hear the echoes of whom and what he was so close your mouth before that denial slips past your lips and you lie to me. I do not tolerate liars!"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut as the words of protest died in her throat. Rethinking what she wanted to say to make sure she was honest, Hermione tried again to answer the question.

"Yes…he was a horrible man to us throughout the years. He was a spy for our side of the war but had to play the part of a muggle hating death eater for Voldemort. I do not know what he was like before I came to school and I have no idea what he is like deep within that role he played but he saved our lives many times over and he does not deserve to die like this… here…as some pathetic, hated villain."

Raising one burnt sienna eyebrow, the fae stepped closer causing Hermione to have to force her feet to stay still and hold her ground. Up so close, the eyes were a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of color and Hermione kept looking anywhere but there to try to keep her wits about her.

"So even though he was an awful man to you…and even though he willingly and happily joined the ranks of these death eaters when he was younger…you still want to save his life now? How fascinating. And tell me little Hermione…what would you give to save his life?"

Glancing down to the still form of one of the bravest and strongest men she had ever known, Hermione said the first impulsive thing to come to mind.

"Anything…I would give anything to save his life."

Tsking at her before giving a very beautiful but chillingly cold smile, Rayne waved her hand and sat as a throne that looked like a small oak tree bent and formed behind her. The limbs curled up to hold her body like a lover would and the leaves hung gently down to caress her skin, making Hermione yearn for a moment to be sitting in her place. Shaking her head of the magic pulsing in the air, she took a step back to give herself some breathing room.

"Do be careful what you say to one of my kind Hermione. We take any and all offerings to heart even if you have no idea what you are truly offering us. You are so very lucky I am not a Seelie or you would already be under my thrall and my slave and your Professor would be left alive but as he is now and I assure you he would hate that."

Waving her hand again, a throne just like hers formed catching Hermione behind the knees and causing her to fall into the seat. As the branches wrapped around and along her body, if felt more like a cage and a lot less like the lovers arms she had fancifully imaged just moments ago.

"What do you mean as he is now? What is wrong with him? I thought I had healed the damage done!" Worrying at her lip, Hermione actually looks at Rayne in the eyes only to realize they have settled to a deep forest green to match the leaves on her throne.

"He is alive…sort of. He is right at the precipice of death though. If you had managed to pull him from the sleep of death he is in, he would have perished almost instantly. His magic has been damaged from the snake's magical venom and a wizard without his magic intact is already dead. You healed the bite wound but the venom burned away some of the pathways he would need for blood to flow to his body and heart correctly. With the damage being so well hidden it is not something you would have known to heal….and you cannot heal his magical core. That takes a very long time and he would have to do that himself. As it stands, he does not have enough strength or magic left to do so even if you gave him the time. I am sad to say he is going to die young one and you will have to say your goodbyes."

Looking back and forth between Rayne's eyes Hermione bite at her lip until she tasted blood in worry before speaking again.

"You can heal him though can't you? You would not have said what you said about the Seelie if you could not. If I remember correctly, fae favors or help always comes at a steep price and most refuse to pay it…is that correct?"

That same cold smile comes back to her face as Rayne inclines her head in agreement, her beautiful red hair falling forward like a waterfall of raining blood before it shifts to a darker shade of black with hints of red.

"So I ask again Hermione Granger…what are you willing to give to save your Professor?"

Settling back into her throne like chair, Rayne seems to stop moving entirely and Hermione knows that this is a monumental moment not just for her but in wizarding history. Of all the stories she has read, not one of them was as dire as life and death and the penalty paid had been quite hefty then as well. Realizing that no matter how steep the price, she would never forgive herself for not trying she looked back at her Professor before repeating her earlier answer in a whisper of voice.

"Anything."

The rustle of leaves and then fabric brought Hermione back around to stare into the face of the Unseelie fae that was now standing in front of her and bending over so they were nose to nose. Her eyes had taken on a glow the color of the full moon on a cloudless night and her skin was glowing with the same silvery magic.

"As my one boon to the fates during this season of ritual and sacrifice, I give you Hermione Granger the power over life and death. With this kiss, I bestow on you the ability to do exactly what you want to do. Delivered with a kiss of surrender to the recipient, you can save his life at the cost of something you hold just as dear. Choose wisely little witch for once the gift is given by you, it cannot be undone. The price will have been paid and you will be unable to take it back. My boon ends with the rising of the sun and your beloved Professor will move on through the veil and outside of your reach. Do you understand and accept this boon?"

Licking her dry lips as her fear tries to overtake her, Hermione ruthlessly pushes down the logical voice screaming in her head to say no and nods her head yes instead.

"So mote it be."

As the beautiful Unseelie leans in and places her lips gently on Hermione's own the rush of power and earthen magic floods into her body filling her until she feels like she will fly apart any minute. A darkness rushes over her eyes and for a breath it feels like she is being pulled under a rushing, raging river to drown before with a gasping deep breath in she is throw back into her own skin with the magic humming just beneath her skin.

"It is done. The final decision must be made before the sun's light touches your Professor this day. If you do not bestow the kiss to him, he will die and the magic will fade. I will be watching little witch to see what you decide and how far your altruism takes you. I bid you a blessed day."

With another final wave of her hand, the fae is gone just as quickly as she had appeared and Hermione is left alone with a body thrumming with energy and a still partially dead Professor. Taking a deep breath, Hermione kneels down to the side of Professor Snape and closes her eyes. Not truly knowing what is coming but having to believe she will survive the magic, Hermione casts her patronus one more time.

"Harry…I think I found a solution but I am not sure what the outcome is going to be. If for some reason this goes badly, please don't be angry with me. It was worth it. I love you so very much. You were the brother I always wanted. Be happy."

Sending her otter off, Hermione did not even give herself time to think before leaning over and gently placing her lips to Professor Snape's. Holding her balance with one hand on his chest, she waits as the magic thrums like a whirl pool inside her. Just as she is about to pull back thinking she did something wrong, the magic gives a burning pulse and rushes up and out of her through every place her body is in contact with his. The force is so powerful that Hermione collapses fully against Snape, her hands gripping his robes to try to keep her grounded.

With each rush of magic, Hermione can feel her consciousness start to dim and little by little memories of her life trickle across her closed eye lids as she relives her happiest moments of childhood, her years at Hogwarts, and her time spent with Harry and Ron. As the last memory slowly plays out of her hugging Harry just after the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione feels the last of her aware state fade to darkness. With that darkness, she never receives the returned patronus or hears Harry ask her to wait and let them get to her.

* * *

Severus comes to a conscious state the same way he seems to do everything else in life…abruptly and with little patience. The last thing he remembered doing was trying to measure the amount of Draught he needed to take from the vial to keep from dying fully with blurry eyes and weak limbs. Now as he assesses his body, his confusion seems to grow. Not only is he not bleeding or hurting, he does not seem to be injured at all. He can also tell he is lying on a soft bedding of sorts with a pillow behind his head.

He is not given the time to fully comprehend any of that before he realizes he also has a small but warm body lying across his chest and there is deep breaths being blown across his neck. Opening his eyes he turns his head to stare down into the face of the one Griffindor he secretly admired and liked. Though her face was so very different from the last time he had seen it. Forcing his body to sit up, Severus wrapped his arm around her so that she ended up in his lap as he looked down at the new marks that had formed.

In between her eyebrows, seemingly drawn by magic was the shape of an oak tree leaf done in white with silvery outline. Stretching from there in a perfect symmetrical pattern were small red, orange, and yellow leaves in an arch along her forehead right above her eyebrows. On the left side of her body where her head had been touching him, there was a beautifully feminine design that looked like several tree branches growing from the corner of her eye up to her temple and down her cheek. The flowing lines were devoid of leaves but stopped at swirls on the end of some and sharp points on others. In the very center of her lips was a line drawn in the shape of a very thin hourglass in the same white as the oak leaf.

Overall the mark, which looked like a magical tattoo, was very enchanting to look at but could only cause fear to work its way into his heart and down his spine. Severus had only ever read about marks like that coming from one thing…a deal with the fae. The more the magic and power of the fae or the gift granted, the larger and more prominent the mark. For a mark this size, she had to have been granted something very large. Looking around and finally seeing he was still in the boathouse where he was attacked and holding on to the Griffindor Princess, he was afraid he may be able to guess exactly what she did. The only question now was…what price did she pay?

Being as gentle as he could, Severus shifted until he could gently tap on her cheek to try to get her to wake up. When that did not work, he located her wand on the ground next to them and used it to accio his own wand. Being careful not to use to much of a magical push, Severus used rennervate on the small witch.

Sighing in a sweet and innocent way, he watched her eyes open and stare into his a moment before her brows drew together in confusion and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Helping her sit up, he watched her look around herself in confusion before siding away from him a few feet.

"My apologies sir but it seems I may have hit my head or something. I do not seem to recall who you are or why I am here?"

His eyes widening, he takes in her apprehension and tries his best to look less threatening to her as he can.

"What is the last thing you remember Ms. Granger?"

Looking at the man clad in strange, dark clothing holding a stick in his hand, she tries to find an answer to his question.

"The last thing I can remember sir is a strange woman standing at my door with a funny Halloween hat on her head wanting to talk to my parents. After that…nothing. Who are you and how do I know you?"

Closing his eyes on the pain that one statement caused, Severus meets her eyes again and takes a fortifying breath.

"I am Professor Severus Snape…I am one of your teachers…or I was. You are at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardy."

Her look of confusion mixed with disbelief had Severus even more worried than before.

"Witchcraft? There is no way my parents sent me to some pagan school instead of the boarding schools we were looking at. What kind of rubbish is this?"

Standing up as her eyes turned angry, Severus cast a quick spell with his wand as he stood only to freeze in horror at the result. Before he could try to assess anything more, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came barreling into the boathouse, nearly falling into the water in their haste.

"Oh thank gods Hermione…you're okay." Stepping up to her as he said it, Harry was caught off guard when Hermione stepped back in confusion and fear.

"I don't know you. I don't know any of you! Don't touch me!" Retreating to the wall as far from them as she could get, Hermione wraps her arms around her middle with her eyes flying back and forth between them all.

Looking from Hermione to a very pale and worried looking Snape, Harry motions for Ron to wait as he starts to lose his temper and he turns to address the Professor he had hated for so many years.

"It is good to see you are okay sir. Do you know what is wrong with Hermione?"

Standing to his full height and looking at the young girl before turning his weary eyes to look at the son of the only woman he ever loved, Severus gave the only honest answer he could.

"It seems Mr. Potter in her endeavor to save my life, she made a deal with some sort of fae. The marks on her face would indicate a very old and very powerful one. I am not sure what the agreement was but it not only cost Ms. Granger her memories…it seems to have cost her, her magic. As of this moment, Ms. Granger is now…fully muggle."


	2. Sleeping Darkly-Part 2

**Greetings to all!**

**I told many people if the mood hit me that I would write a part 2 for this story to give you a true ending. Lucky for those who were pushing for it, I actually had the mood hit and decided why not. I should be working on 'Secret' or 'Storm' but I really just could not leave it like I did anymore than those of you who asked could stand to have it left that way lol.**

**Any errors are mine and I would like to thank Walt Disney for the inspiration for this fic. I have several planned around the base idea of some of his older works such as this one with 'Sleeping Beauty'. Of course, those will come as the mood hits and they will all be fairly quick one or two shots and not epic tales. Keep your eye out for these little tid bits of yum while I continue to move forward with my actually long stories.**

**I am going to post this as a second chapter and as a stand alone for any who did not see the first part and catches this one on the FF site as it updates. If this is your first time grabbing this story, please be sure to go back and read part 1 if you have not as this is not a stand alone story.**

**This one is dedicated to my husband who has been my Prince Charming from day one...even when I was the wicked witch instead of the princess. I love you with all that I am, have been, or will ever be. You are my always!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Severus sat with his head in his hands and a growing sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. It has been three years to the day that the ministry gave him permission to try to find a cure for Hermione and a deadline that would end his chance. Today was that day and neither he nor the golden duo were ready to throw in the towel or give up.

Knowing that he had no choice and knowing it was going to not only frighten her but set back any trust they had been able to build with her, Severus grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be the glass of firewhiskey Potter had poured him and hurled it against the mantle. The shattering of the expensive crystal was not near as satisfying as he had hoped it would be and the sigh he released only gave evidence to that fact.

The scurrying of feet and the soft tsking that came from the doorway caused Severus to look up and give the girl, well really woman now, a grimace of apology.

"Why would you ruin the good glasses Severus? I don't know what has all three of you in such depressing spirits today but you all should really pick your head up and find a way to move forward without all this humdrum and the cloudy day faces. It's not like I am moving to some far away land. I mean honestly…"

Her melodic voice washed over the occupants in the room and Severus was a tad bit jealous that he did not get to enjoy the effect she seemed to have on other people that encountered her. She may have lost her own magic but it seemed the tattoo on her face was a magic all its own. Anyone that was not him could look at her and listen to her talk and feel completely at peace. No one was sure exactly why she had such an enchanting effect but anyone who met her ended up loving her without any real effort on her part. Severus was the only one who seemed entirely removed and his theory was it was because he was the reason she had the blasted mark in the first place.

And that damned mark and its effects were why the wizarding world had agreed to let the ministry take and contain one of their most beloved war heroines. In the next few hours some ministry toady with a simpering smile was going to show up at his front door with several Unspeakables and maybe an Auror and take Hermione into their custody. She was now considered a magical creature instead of a witch and as of the three year agreement date, she was now the property of the ministry. She was going to end up in the underbelly of the ministry in some observation room while they poked and prodded and tried to learn all they could about that thrice damned magical mark on her face and how it worked. And no matter how hard Harry and Ron had fought for her freedom alongside Severus in the end they had lost the battle.

Her voice fading into the background as he watched her grump at him in her adorable way, Severus recalled how the last three years had been.

The first year had been a whirl wind of court cases and interviews and mind numbing investigation. Between Harry and Ron, Severus had been not only pardoned for his involvement with the Dark Lord but had been given an Order of Merlin, First Class for his bravery and his sacrifice. Standing on the stage alongside the Order had felt hollow without Hermione to stand there with them.

Not only had Harry campaigned for his pardon but had also helped keep Narcissa and Draco out of Azkaban in the process, as well as several other child soldiers that the Dark Lord has recruited against their will in the end. He may have thought that the boy was just like his father but it turned out that even Severus Tobias Snape could be wrong. Since the apology that tasted like ash in his mouth at first and the late night conversations about Lily and James and the Marauders during their time looking for a cure, Severus and Harry had formed a very close bond and he could almost say he looked at him like a son now. Salazar knew the boy had started to come to him for everything a child normally went to their father for.

When the three were not researching how to cure Hermione or on a trip out in the world trying to locate a fae or two to talk to about her markings, Severus spent the time teaching Hermione all the basics she had lost. Though she was still very brilliant, her education by her memories had stopped at the age of 11. What surprised him the most was how fast she took to him teaching her again and how quickly she picked up every little thing they covered. Even though she could not actually do the magic, he had not only taught her muggles subject like Math, English, and Sciences and so on but he had worked in the first 3 years of Potions and Arithmacy with her.

Even without her magic she was turning out to be a little prodigy of his and Severus was unhappy to be losing her now that they had come so far. She could even brew all basic potions and had been for the last year as his assistant. She was such an eager student and where he could not enjoy it or praise her the first time around, Severus made up for it by throwing himself completely into the role of her mentor including the praise for her accomplishments and long talks about theory and practical application that he had not been allowed to have with her at Hogwarts. It turned out when he had a choice in who to teach and it was a one-on-one kind of deal, he was not only a spectacular teacher but he actually enjoyed himself while doing it.

The second year had been just as fast and just as busy. Harry and Ron and many of the other Order members had taken it upon themselves to help try to locate the fae that had helped Hermione to try to find out how to undo the curse of losing her magic. As Albus used to always say…anything done by magic could be undone if given half the chance. Severus only wished he had used that wisdom to try to cure Tom Riddle of his curse instead of just throwing his hands up and walking away. Sometimes Severus sat and pondered if Albus allowed him to continue on such a dark path so he would have another dark wizard to defeat to keep his fame going. If so…it had been a fatal choice on his part.

Hermione continued to grow and learn and both she and Severus could be found any given day walking the neighborhood of his new home at the Prince estate discussing any and all subjects available. There was very little time that he was not with her and teaching her something or debating and even sometimes arguing with her over a theory or opinion. He found her mind to be a veritable feast of information and the conversations were so enlightening that it was like coming up for fresh air after being under water. Severus would never admit it to anyone else but he had grown quite attached to the little fireball and was going to miss their everyday walks and discussions. And really…he was going to just plan miss…her.

Though she had grown closer to Harry and Ron and even Neville and Luna as the time progressed, she never seemed as comfortable around them as she did with him. The boys would always hug her as soon as they walked in and she would always have a moment of tension before she seemed to remind herself that they were friends and not strangers. He could not imagine what that must feel like to know two people who had seven years of action packed, death defying memories of you that formed their affection and bond and for you not to remember any of it. He could always see the hurt look in their eyes when they would start to reminisce only to remember that she didn't have that memory either.

She had also formed a sort of mother/daughter bond with Narcissa after helping with the research and investigations to get her and Draco released from ministry custody. The fact that the golden girl of Griffindor had lost her memories and her magic while helping Severus had endeared her completely to Narcissa and even to his godson. Draco would come around periodically that second year to help her study, make potions, and take her out on the town with his Slytherin friends so that she had more people to lean on. As far as he knew Draco, Theo, Blaise, and even Pansy were all in Europe trying to get an audience with the fae court to help fix their adopted Griffindor friend.

The past year he had decided that if he was going to lose her to the ministry that he would make sure to give her a wonderful last year of complete freedom. Harry and Ron with Kingsley were going through another battle with the courts to try to appeal the decision made about Hermione's situation.

They were not denying the ministry the ability to study the mark and try to figure out the magic involved. What they wanted was for her to be allowed to stay in her home with Severus and continue her education just in case a solution or cure was found. Their argument was that the separation from the only person she really trusted now and her new environment would disrupt and cause her undue anxiety and stress when they could do their study of her just as well in the large space provided at Prince Manor.

Severus on the other hand booked them a round trip across all of the magical communities of the world and while using each stop to try to find any new and helpful information, Severus mostly just gave Hermione an experience that she could pull on when she was alone and bored.

He was amazed at how open and adventurous she ended up being once they were out in the world. He always wondered what had been the deciding factor for the hat on placing her in Griffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Having taken that trip with her, he now understood. There was not a new food that she would not try no matter how unappetizing it looked to the eye or smelled to the nose. He had even watched her eat things like chocolate covered ants and grasshoppers and had smiled as she told him it was all protein anyway and good for you. He wouldn't tell anyone but he still had nightmares about little legs sticking out of her teeth.

Everywhere they went people wanted to talk to the girl with the strange and alluring tattoo and Hermione had taken it with both grace and poise. She had been kind and answered any questions that she could. She had laughed and talked with many different people for hours at a time and had never once gotten upset or frustrated. He found her easy acceptance of what was happening contagious and ended up speaking with and meeting some very interesting people himself. He was even still in contact with a few who were into Potions and enjoyed debating new academic articles with him each month.

There were several times that an event would come up and not knowing anything about it Hermione would sign up or go. One of those had been a bonfire in the Egyptian dunes to celebrate and honor some of the old ancient customs. Without really understanding the words or knowing the steps, Hermione had let them paint her up and dress her and she had danced and chanted late into the night, delirious from the magic surrounding everyone and smiling from ear to ear the entire time. He had felt like a fool at first in his Egyptian robe and sandals but as she had fallen into his arms in laughter after one very vigorous dance and squeezed him in a hug of thanks for such a wonderful memory, he had felt his embarrassment fade and a smile curve one side of his mouth.

Now after almost an entire year he had more of his own experiences to think on then he ever had before post war Hermione. They had been sky diving with the Americans and Scuba Diving in the Mediterranean. He did not realize there were so many airborne and underwater magical creatures until she had all but dragged him into the plane and the water those days. He had climbed mountains and discovered rich lands of ingredients, culture, and wildlife. She had even had the nerve to go and stay with a local werewolf colony in the wilds of Russia just so that she could see how they lived to better help with their rights once she got her memories and magic back.

That had been a hard day for him as he was pretty sure at that point they were never going to find a cure for her. He was quite thankful for his occlumency as he had had to throw up his shield for the first time in over a year to keep the pain and worry from his face. She of course had known something was not right with him but had let him hide behind his false smile and his pathetic placations. He really did not deserve such a friend as she had become.

The sound of the ward chimes ringing to alert him that someone was on his property brought Severus out of memory lane and had his head whipping up and around to stare in sorrow at first Harry and Ron and then Hermione. As the knock sounded on the front door, he watched her take a deep breath and put on her 'everything is going to be okay' smile for her fellow Griffindors. They all knew now what that smile meant but none of them were willing to call her on it today of all days.

As he heard his house elf Tink let the ministry buffoons in he could not help but feel that old resentment rise inside his chest. Here was another woman who had become an important and cherished part of his life who actually preferred him to all others and she was going to be taken away from him. He was not sure what he had done to piss fate off so much but it seemed he was never going to be allowed to keep anyone who mattered to his heart.

Rising from his seat with Harry and Ron following suit as the Unspeakables walked into the room, Severus held his hand out to Hermione and pulled her into his side once she took it. Keeping his eyes on hers for a moment he gave her a rueful smile which she returned before letting his face blank to his cold stare and turning his angry eyes to the ministry employee.

"As you know by the order of the Ministry of Magic, we are here to take possession of the custody of Miss Hermione Granger by order of the Wizengamot. As a precaution the Unspeakables have been placed under a blinding spell so that her abilities do not hinder them in their job today. We will be transporting the creature to her new home on the lower level of the ministry building as soon as we pass outside of the Prince wards. Do you have all of your things packed and ready to go Miss Granger?"

Knowing that he had made a mistake the moment he called her a creature, the Auror pulled the loud mouthed employee behind him and through up a shield just as two lights of magic flashed in his direction.

"She is not a creature you bloody wanker! She is a human being and when we find the cure a witch and when she has her memories back and is herself again…you are going to find yourself without a job! You're lucky there is an Auror here or…"

"Harry! That is enough. Mr…."

Her quiet voice floated over all of them and he watched as the Auror and the ministry employee as well as Harry and Ron all eased back down and lowered their wands.

"Mr. Banneroy…Miss Granger. My apologies I should not have said that."

"Is it quite alright Mr. Banneroy. I understand the ministry's position on the matter and I am more than happy to cooperate. I know you are just doing your assigned job. Harry, Mr. Banneroy is only doing his job like a good ministry employee and cannot be held responsible for that. Won't you please show them to my room to gather my things?"

Severus had to turn his head to hide his smirk of amusement as he watched Mr. Banneroy smile like a smitten idiot even though he could hear that what she had said in her head was 'pet' and not employee. The Auror seemed to be trying to shake off the fuzzy feeling she was causing and the Unspeakables stood just as silent as any sentinel would. Harry chuckled but led the men that were there to get her things up the stairs and to her room. Severus guessed there were a few house elves in tow that they could not see that would help get everything back safely.

Even though her smile was soft and sweet and her eyes were bright in welcome, Severus could feel her shaking against his side and knew that under the graciousness she was showing she was terrified of what was happening. Letting his hand drop from her shoulder to lightly caress down her back, Severus caught her eye and projected his thoughts to her.

_Say the word Hermione and I will take us away from here. There are plenty of countries we can live in that the English Ministry of Magic has no jurisdiction and cannot come after us._

Watching her give him a warm smile, she lightly shook her head.

_Then you would be on the run anyway and would have to leave all of your lovely things behind that you have gathered since your release from service. I may not know the details but I do know I am this way because I thought you were worth saving. I will not have you hunted now._

Letting his breath out in a long sigh through his nose, Severus ran his fingers back and forth along her lower back as he returned his attention to the arseholes who were about to take away his light.

"Once she is settled…when we will be able to come visit her?"

With another simpering slimy smile, Mr. Banneroy took his glasses off of his noise to wipe them with a handkerchief.

"That will depend on the researchers put on her case. It could be within a few weeks of her containment or they may decide she is too much of a hazard to be around anyone and be put in quarantine."

Feeling his entire body jerk at the whimper that left Hermione's lips, Severus let the growl of anger spill up from his throat.

"She will not be kept in a cage like an animal! I for one am immune to her and the only person she truly trusts now. You will not keep her and I apart or I will be forced to show the ministry exactly why the Dark Lord wanted me on his side in the first place!"

Taking a step back and glancing nervously at the Auror for support, Mr. Banneroy cleared his throat to shake off the fear in his voice.

"Are you threatening the ministry Mr. Snape?"

Stepping forward until he was nose to nose with the little weasel, he sneered and lowering his voice to what Harry and Ron liked to term his scary professor tone and hissed his reply.

"It is Master Snape to you Mr. Banneroy and I do not threaten. Anything I say is a promise and should be taken that way. If the ministry chooses to treat such a sweet and warm woman as Miss Granger like she is a dangerous animal instead of a twenty-two year old witch who has been cursed…I will show you all what a dangerous animal looks like. Do not forget Banneroy…I am colleagues and friends with our beloved Minister!"

The reentry of Harry with the other employees caused Severus to take the steps back to stand next to Hermione again. Her shaking had increased and she now no longer wore a smile but a worried and slightly terrified frown.

"What did I miss?"

As Harry came to stand on her other side her face let him know something had happened. Putting his arm around her in support, Harry glared at the intruders with as much venom as Severus normally exuded.

"Banneroy here seems to have forgotten his manners in his tiny little ministry kennel. I was just reminding him to watch what he says or implies."

Knowing when it was time to cut his loses the Auror waved the others towards the door and gestured for Mr. Banneroy to go on ahead of them. Turning back around the wizard waved his wand in the direction of the Unspeakables and gestured for them to head outside as well.

"Thank you for being so cooperative Miss Granger. Those in power made it seem as though this could be a possible hostile retrieval. If I had known who I was to be escorting ahead of time, I would not have bothered to bring anyone else with me. Are you ready to go?"

Looking between Harry, Ron and Severus, Hermione dropped her head to take a deep breath before looking back at the Auror and smiling.

"Yes I am Auror…"

"Resnor Miss…but you are free to call me Arris if it pleases you."

Giving him a more genuine smile, Hermione nodded and stepped forward.

"Can I have just a moment more with my friends?"

Bowing his head in respect, the Auror headed for the door.

"Of course Miss Granger…take all the time you need. I will be just outside."

Waiting until the door shut again, cutting off whatever rude question Banneroy was asking, Hermione turned and threw her arms first around Harry and then Ron. Giving both a long, tight squeeze and a soft kiss on the cheek she offered them both a small albeit sad smile.

"I'll be okay guys. Promise me something okay?"

At the nod of both boys, Hermione looked up at Severus as the tears started to form in her eyes before looking back at them.

"Move on with your lives. Nope! No arguments! It's time for you both to move on. You both have wonderful ladies waiting on you to stop running after leads to heal me and start realizing they love you very much. Take those girls out, make up for all the time you have lost. Romance them and marry them and for the love of Merlin have babies that can help change this ridiculous world…okay? Promise me!"

As the tears fell from not just her eyes but theirs as well both boys pulled her in and gave her another hug just like they used to do in school. And for the first time since the curse she did not tense or stiffen but leaned into them and let her sorrow fall in droplets down her face.

"We will never stop trying to fix it Hermione but I can promise you I will go live and love and move on the best I can with all of this. Just promise me you won't give up or lose faith in us okay? We will figure this out!"

Ron nodding to Harry's answer, she gives them both one more watery smile before letting them go and stepping back against Severus' side.

"We are going to head over to the ministry and make sure Kingsley is set to meet you down there and settle you in. I don't trust those other idiots with your welfare!"

Giving her one more kiss each on her cheeks, both boys turned and one by one disappeared with a roar into the green flames of floo travel.

Turning her face up to him, Severus had to force himself not to draw up him shields to keep the anger and pain off of his face. After everything that the two of them had been through and experienced together, she had earned the right to see the broken man inside who was drowning in the pain this was going to cause him.

"I don't want to go Severus. Never doubt that okay? If I had a choice and it would not cost you everything you have built here, I would stay with you and never leave."

Her words hit his heart like a bludger to the head and he reached out to pull her into him. Holding as tightly as he dared without hurting her, Severus had to grit his teeth to keep the tears from forming in his eyes and falling down his face. If he started to cry, he was not sure he would ever stop this time. This was not over and they were not going to be allowed to keep her from him forever. If they pushed him too far, he would throw his entire life out the proverbial window and take her away from England and its corrupt ministry!

"I have never doubted your words Hermione. If they don't treat you right or hurt you in any way, you be sure to tell Kingsley and he will get word to me. He already knows that if they mistreat you that none of us are going to sit by idly and let it happen."

Her head nodded against his chest and with one last sniffle she looked up at him as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Then I guess I should be going before they get too restless out there. Walk me out?"

At his slight nod, Hermione turned and headed for the door straightening her back and lifting her chin in a posture of defiance and strength. Severus could not have been more proud of her than in that moment.

At her approach the door opened on its own and they were greeted by Auror Resnor waiting on the stoop with Mr. Banneroy. Outside the weather had turned from a cloudy day to a storm of wild proportion. The wind howled as it blew the limbs of the trees, causing them to thud against the house. Rain poured from the sky in heavy sheets that kept you from seeing too far in front of you. No matter what spell they used to try to keep dry, the wind and the amount of rain would guarantee they would be soaked by the time they reach the apparition point outside the Prince wards.

"Master Snape, would you kindly lift the anti-apparition wards from the property? I do not wish to get wet in this weather and it will just be easier to go from your stoop."

The nasally whine that spilled from Banneroy's mouth made Severus' frown deepen but the humor in Hermione's eyes turned his annoyance into mischief.

"I do not think I will Banneroy. You are taking away and basically admitting to locking up one of the three most important people of the war and the light in all of our lives. If you wish to get her off the property and into your custody at the ministry then you can walk your pompous arse through the rain and the wind to the edge of my property and apparate from there. I do wish you a very wind-blown and wet journey."

Bowing in a mocking fashion at the waist, Severus smirks up at Hermione and chuckles as her giggle rushes on the wind to his ears. He was not sure if she would make that sound again anytime soon so he savored the way it made his heart warm.

The huff of Banneroy and his angry tone as he commanded the Auror to take her away ended the moment and as Severus turned his glare on the idiot man he watched him cast an umbrella spell and hurry across the long winding pathway towards his front gate to leave.

"I apologize again for him. He thought this would be his big moment I think…to capture the great Hermione Granger and bring her in. I will make sure to put in my report every single thing he said and did and get it to the superiors of my department and his, as well as the minister. You may not remember what you did and who you were but we do and I for one will not let his disrespect stand!"

Giving him a sweet smile, Hermione slips her arm into the one he offered her and gave Severus one last soulful look.

"See you soon Severus. Please don't let this be what does you in okay? I am just a little ways away. You know Kingsley will make sure you can come see me. And now you will have time to work on that research you have been putting off for your new patent on Wolfsbane. I can't wait to hear all about your success with it."

Standing up on tiptoes, she gently brushes her lips across his cheek before giving him a radiant smile and allowing the Auror to lead her away, his nod at Severus one of professional respect.

They were only a few steps away when the Auror turned his head down and gave her a droll smile and gestured with his free hand to the weather…his words and hers carrying to the man standing just out of the rain's reach with his heart breaking.

"The rain came out of nowhere didn't it? When we got here it was just a little cloudy and it looked like the sun might try to make an appearance and then like magic…this storm just dumps on us."

Her smile causes his face to relax and his return smile to be full of warmth and affection.

"It is magic Arris. The wards are old family blood wards cast and recast over many generations of the Prince family line. They react to the current owners moods when needed. If a current owner were to be say a private person who did not like to show his feelings then the wards would release his most powerful feelings in the form of weather around the property or even hexes and jinxes against people trying to break the wards."

His smile fading as his eyes met hers and then turned to look at the dour man that watched them walk further away, he cleared his throat of the sudden emotion he himself was feeling and voiced his question.

"Are you saying that the torrential downpour is because Master Snape is…upset?"

Her smile turned sad as she turned her head back to look at Severus again as well.

"His heart is breaking Auror Resnor and no one at the ministry bothered to care who all they would be hurting by ordering to have me put in captivity. My friends are all hurting and handling it in their own way. His is to be stoic and hide that inside he is a raging storm of pain and grief and anger that he is not allowed to let free."

Stopping on the path and turning to face her completely, Arris looks deep into her eyes as the rain pours down their faces and soaks their clothing.

"And what about you Hermione? How do you feel?"

Noticing the water running down her cheeks is not just rain but tears that are forming and falling as fast as they can, Arris feels his heart jerk in his chest.

"I feel like I am drowning and there is no land in sight that I can safely reach. The ministry made the decision to take me away from my home, my sanctuary and lock me away like some lab rat. I might even have accepted that a few years ago when it all began. But now…"

Gesturing for her to continue while keeping his eye slyly on the known dark wizard, Arris prompted her by repeating her last two words.

With a shuttering breath in and a small sob that rushed past her lips Hermione let her head fall before speaking.

"But now you are taking me from the only man I have ever loved and I feel like I am being punished when I haven't done anything wrong. All we wanted was to be allowed to live here in peace. I just wanted a chance…the time…to get him to see it was okay to love me too."

As the last broken hearted part left her lips in another gasping sob, Arris had to hold his smile as the billowing robes of the dark wizard could be heard even over the rain. Stepping back just in time to not get knocked over, Arris quietly made his way into the brush and disappeared from sight.

Grabbing her by the arms and yanking her up against his body, Severus let his anger and anguish vibrate along his body in an attempt to keep his magic under control.

"You little fool!"

Watching her head snap up and her tear filled eyes widen in pain and horror, Severus gave up fighting it all and let his shields crumble completely.

"I already see that I love you too. I have been in love with you since the end of that first year with your incessant questions and your bushy hair in my face while leaning over you to explain something. All the long hours of talking and arguing and laughter…how the hell was I supposed to not fall in love with you? You are my light and my laughter and the very air I fucking breathe Hermione."

Giving her an involuntary shake, his feels his anger dissipate as the first tear falls from his face onto her upturned face, landing on the top of the mark and sliding down. Neither of them notices the flash of light that happens at that touch of his sorrow.

"They are taking you away and they are ripping my heart out with you!"

Roughly pulling her into his arms, Severus runs his hand into her hair and tilts her head as he holds her tight with his other wrapped around her back. The first touch of his lips to hers sends a wave of fire rushing through both of them and at their identical moans both grip each other tighter and deepen the kiss until it is completely out of control.

The wind whips into a hurricane frenzy and the rain continues to beat a rhythm on the earth that matches the beating of their combined hearts. Lifting her into his arms, Severus turns to carry her back towards the inside of his house, the weather no longer touching them in any way. Just as he reaches the first step to his front door magic explodes from inside Hermione causing him to jerk his head back and drop his hand from her hair to her back to hold her against him.

Her face tilts back as the tattoo lights up fully on her face and with an ear piercing scream the light intensifies until the area around them is lit up like the brightest part of the day. Severus has to squint to shield his eyes from the burn of the light but refusing to release his hold on his heart. Her screams echo off the walls and seem to penetrate all the way to his soul and as the thrum of the building magic starts to pulse along his skin in painful volleys of electricity, Severus throws his head back and bellows with her.

What feels like hours but could have only been a few minutes' passes and as the light fades and the thrum of the magic gives one last snap, Severus drops his forehead against Hermione's…his breath coming out in ragged pants. His hand is on her cheek and as he opens his eyes he realizes that her mark has faded some to look more like a normal tattoo and the artwork seems to have crawled off her skin and along his wrist where his hand touches her.

As her eyes open and meet his, they widen slightly before she smiles a wide and beaming smile. Her laughter rings off the walls as she grabs his face and gives him another kiss. Lingering on the way she tastes, Severus allows himself to get lost in her soft, sweet mouth for a bit before pulling back to make sure she is okay.

"Yes…I am fine Severus. Better than fine. Look!"

Moving her hand in a particular pattern, Hermione conjures a bluebell flame in her hand and lets her laughter burst from her in joy again.

"You're magic…its back? Does that mean…do you remember?"

Her smile turns mischievous as she closes her hand and puts out the flame.

"Every single thing that has happened…you are going to be making up for all those awful comments for a very long time Professor Snape…a very long time."

His laugh seems to surprise her for a moment before she grins at him.

"I can live with that Hermione as long as you agree to one thing."

Raising her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of him, she gestures for him to tell her what that one thing is.

Looking at her eye to eye, he lets his love show as he cups her face, the tattoo matching up perfectly from her cheek to his palm and wrist, he drops his brow against hers and lets the questioned plea whisper from between his lips.

"Will you marry me…please?"

Her answering kiss is so filled with love and acceptance that even someone as closed off as Severus Snape can feel it.

* * *

As the rain breaks to the two humans kissing, a smile blooms on the face of the beautiful Unseelie hidden in the branches of the largest Oak tree in the yard. All magic can be reversed with the right circumstances and she felt it was only fitting that if the little witch saved her beloved with a kiss to wake him…it was only right he return the favor. And what better way to wake a sleeping woman than with true loves kiss? Of course she blamed the humans for such fairy tales in the first place but they did lend to amusing situations.

"I thought for sure that he was going to let her just walk away and never confess how he felt. You human men are so very complicated and confusing. If you love someone…why not just tell them? Your lives are so short that wasting time being afraid seems…redundant and quite frankly uttering pointless."

Looking over to observe the platinum blonde wizard sitting next to her in the tree, Rayne couldn't help but admire the handsome set to his face and the lithe and grace he exuded. If she hadn't known better she would have assumed he was part Seelie fae. She of course had checked and he wasn't but he could have been.

"I'm not sure why we do that My Lady. I think it is because most men fear rejection so deeply that they hesitate when they should really just leap and hope they land on solid ground. If I have learned anything from those two it is that you must take the chance on love if you want to have it."

"And tell me pet…do you intend to take that leap when the time comes."

Giving her one of his heart melting Malfoy smiles, Draco leans over until his lips are just hovering over hers.

"I already took that leap my queen. I gave myself into your keeping. It may have started out to set Hermione free so that her and my godfather could finally be together but in the end that is just a sickles sprinkled on top of the real treasure."

Her smile is slow coming but when it does it causes Draco to sigh.

"What is the real treasure then my young wizard?"

"You are my queen and I will follow you anywhere you wish to go until my dying days."

Leaning forward that little bit her kiss is gentle and teasing.

"And when I get tired of your company and release you from your vow?"

"I will follow you still until I am able to secure a new vow with you…one I hope lasts for eternity. I love you Rayne and I am yours until the end of all things."

Glancing one last time at the kissing couple, Rayne lays her hand on the wizard's knee and uses the magic of the fae to take them far away from the lands of England and to her home in the Kingdom of Night and Shadow. She had a bit of loyalty to reward after all with one blonde wizard who might just be her undoing.

~Fin~


End file.
